Show Me Your -(REAL)- Self
by Wondergrave
Summary: Sasuke terpaksa menjadi pacar Hinata, karena handycam yang berisi aib band-nya yakni SHOW berada ditangan fans fanatik yang tidak lain adalah hinata itu sendiri. "Bagaimana ini teme? bisa-bisa kau DIBUNUHNYA! pernah kejadian dia mengukir namamu di lengannya menggunakan DARAH!" / Special for sasuke birthday 23 july -sorry for late - DLDR - enjoy - sasuhina


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Drama/romance

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, LONG ONESHOOT

'SPECIAL FOR SASUKE BIRTHDAY 23 JULY' Wondergrave Proudly Present :

SHOW ME YOUR-(REAL)-SELF

Musik beat menggema disetiap ruangan, dari suara bass yang menggila itu semua orang pun akan tau kalau genre musik yang dibawakan oleh band kurang beken kelas teri cap sarden prefectur Tokyo ini 'SHOW'

Dengan hanya bermodalkan wajah, mereka bisa menggaet para gadis SMA untuk menjadi fans mereka. Bagaimana dengan kualitas suara dan music Rock mereka? Jangan dipertanyakan. Semua nada tidak beraturan ditambah suara sumbang vokalis mereka, Naruto Uzumaki. Dibantu oleh Sasuke Uchiha diposisi bass, Sai diposisi gitar, Kiba diposisi drum. Cukup? Saya rasa cukup.

Seperti biasa, setiap malam minggu mereka pasti selalu manggung di sebuah diskotic yang berada di sudut kota. Banyak muda mudi yang datang, dan tentu saja orang dewasa tak kalah ingin tau hal apa yang selalu diributkan para siswa siswi setiap hari.

"Suki….suki…..daisuki desu…." Lirik dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh band SHOW hari ini, kembali berhasil membuat semua orang menjerit, terkecuali seorang gadis berambut indigo gelombang yang sedang menatap mereka datar dari kerumunan para siswi yang sangat girang. Mata lavender gadis itu pun tak sengaja melakukan kontak dengan sang bassis SHOW, uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai namun hanya dibalas decihan kecil dari gadis itu, sehingga sontak membuat Sasuke menatap dingin kearahnya dan melanjutkan permainan bassis nya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak memberikan ia isyarat, entahlah Sasuke juga tidak mengerti. Naruto dan para antek-anteknya akhirnya menyeleSaikan permainan music mereka, kali ini Naruto mengambil mic dan mulai menyapa para fans.

"Salam Nightlife, salam show!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" Jerit para fans ketika mendapat sapaan tersebut.

"Kalian pasti lelah kan? Seperti minggu minggu lalu, kami akan selalu disini tentunya 'setiap malam minggu' untuk menghilangkan seluruh penat kalian. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk kembali datang. Oh…..tapi malam ini berbeda, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun personil kesayangan kita, Sasuke Uchiha! Beri tepuk tangan kepadanya!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, sedang Naruto hanya meringis kecil.

"Karena itu, kami akan menambahkan bonus satu lagu baru. Selamat menikmati pesta mala mini! Oyeeaahhhh! Salam SHOW!"

¶¶¶

Suasana malam semakin larut, namun semangat muda tidak akan pernah larut di club ini. Tampak para personil SHOW berkumpul di sebuah meja, dengan tidak tertinggal beberapa gadis SMA dan beer serta soda menyertai mereka.

"Hoi teme, semangatlah! Ini hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Dobe, kamu memang semakin bodoh. Ini tanggal berapa?" Naruto tampak berpikir, menimang nimang, lalu menghitung menggunakan jari jarinya, Naruto nyengir kuda kearah Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke menepuk kepalanya.

"Sai, katakan pada si bebal itu, aku tidak tahan." Ujar Kiba sambil cekikikan, Sai pun ikut tertawa pelan.

"Naruto, tanggal 13 masih terlalu awal untuk Sasuke."

"Waduhhh!" Naruto menepuk dahinya kuat. "Kau benar, gomen teme!" Naruto mempertemukan kedua tangannya seraya meminta ampun kepada Sasuke yang tampak sebal.

"Umurku masih 18 tahun Naruto." Tambah Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Ahh benar, 13 terlalu awal 1 minggu. Tapi kau 19 tahun kurang 1 minggu Sasuke." Naruto tampak tertawa menggoda, Sai dan Kiba pun menyusul dengan tawa ejekan mereka. Sasuke tau artinya ini, tau arti dari tawa ejekan mereka. Sasuke merasa geram, ia pun beranjak dan pergi kebelakang dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan panggilan beserta tawa dari teman temannya.

"Marah tuh, susul sana naru!" ucap Kiba kemudian, Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya lalu kemudian menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka loker nya, meraih jaket kulitnya dan melempar ke kursi dengan asal.

"Hei teme, kau ini sensitive sekali. Ah ada benarnya, orang jomblo memang sensitive." Sasuke mendesis. "Diam dobe."

"Ayolah, kau belum pernah punya pacar. Umurmu sudah 19 tahun. Sampai kapan kau mau lajang tem?"

"Ini urusanku dobe, kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Kau tau, wanita itu menyusahkan."

"Jangan bilang kau masih menunggu Sakura?" Kegiatan mengutak atik loker Sasuke pun terhenti, ia tampak terlemas. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Untuk apa mengharapkan yang tidak ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Diam…."

Suasana hening, hanya ada suara gesekan gesekan barang.

"Oy dob!" jerit Sasuke tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak

"Apa?"

"Handycam! HANDYCAM HILANG!"

"WHATTTT?! Yakin teme?" Naruto pun menggeser Sasuke dan mengacak acak loker Sasuke. "Coba periksa loker yang lain!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun berusaha mengobrak abrik loker loker, berusaha mencari handycam berharga mereka. Tidak….. handycam itu bukan hanya berharga melainkan ada aib band mereka.

Aib yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

"Gawat ini teme! Coba ingat ingat, dimana terakhir ditaruk" Sasuke terdiam berusaha mengingat begitu pula Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tampak ketakutan, Sasuke menyambut dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Teme, sepertinya ada Fans Fanatik yang menyelinap!"

"Memang kau tidak menyewa pengaman hari ini dobe?"

"Berhubung ini ulang tahunmu, aku tidak menyewanya, kau tau? Pesta ini cukup untuk gaji pengaman 1 minggu."

"Argggghh…..!" Sasuke menggeram menjambak rambut ravennya, Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Teme, sepertinya aku tau, Fanatik mana yang mengambil." Naruto menerawang, Sasuke masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan penasaran.

"Ya, aku yakin teme…. Tidak lain gadis itu teme, gadis berambut indigo itu! Siapa namanya….. hmmm…. Ah iya benar, Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Iya teme! Aku yakin, aku pernah mendengar gadis berambut indigo itu teme. Aku tidak sengaja membuka website fans kita teme. Gadis indigo itu fans fanatik kita, dan dia bukan fans fanatik biasa teme. Kau pernah dengar istilah Sasaeng dari korea?"

"Kau bicara dengan bahasa apa dobe?"

"Ahh kau ini teme! Payah sekali! Sasaeng itu sangat berbahaya teme. Ada yang sampai mecuri pakaian dalam bias mereka, mereka raja penguntit dari raja penguntit."

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, dan Naruto pun memukul jidatnya. "Pokoknya mereka sangat bahaya."

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin dobe? Kalau gadis itu yang mengambilnya."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kan teme. Di website, dia benar benar keterlaluan. Pernah ketika ia mengukir nama mu dilengannya, dengan darahnya teme! Kemudian juga, pernah ketika laundry kita tutup kan? Baju kotor Kiba hilang entah kemana, kemudian di website, baju kotor itu sudah ada dipelukan Hinata, dan parahnya, Hinata dalam keadaan bugil, err… sebenarnya bukan bugil sih…. Tapi dia memakai salah satu kaos kesayangan Kiba. Aku sudah mencari Blog wanita itu juga teme. Blognya penuh dengan foto kita yang entah ia ambil kapan teme. FFn yang ia tulis untuk kita juga sangat buruk dan menyeramkan teme! Penuh darah, kekerasan, dan dan…pr**titu**"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke hanya tidak yakin…. Begitu mengingat pandangan mata lavender gadis bernama Hinata itu. Dia tidak terlihat tertarik sama sekali dengan SHOW.

"Pokoknya kita harus memburu gadis itu teme, sebelum semua memory handycam itu ia copy dan ia taruh di blog nya."

"Haahhhh…." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu diikuti Naruto juga.

"Bagaimana ya caranya teme? Aku cukup merinding jika melihat rambut indigo gadis itu. Apalagi bertemu langsung, bisa bisa aku diikat dan diajaknya bunuh diri loncat dari menara Tokyo!"

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan dobe, bisa saja kalau bukan dia kan?"

"Kenapa kau membelanya teemeee!" rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil. "Aku akan mengecek blog nya! Bisa bisa sudah di update!"

Sasuke tampak menunggu, Naruto mengotak atik smartphone nya. Tapi Sasuke masih belum percaya, dari tatapan gadis itu, siapapun pasti memiliki arti yang sama, 'Tak Tetarik'

"BANGSAT! Foto mu temeeee! Foto mu berumur 8 tahun!" Naruto menyodorkan smartphone nya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melongo ga percaya, memang benar foto tersebut hanya ada di handycam SHOW, mengingat mereka sudah membentuk band sejak berumur 8 tahun. Sasuke jadi ingat saat pertama kali band nya terbentuk.

"Kita harus mendapatkan handycam itu teme, sebelum foto yang lainnya tersebar, termasuk foto ciuman mu dengan Sakura teme!" Sasuke membekap mulut embernya Naruto

"Diam! Dasar cerewet! Serahkan padaku saja. Kau tidak mungkin mempercayai couple SaiKiba kan?" Naruto menggeleng geleng nurut. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, ketika merasa kehabisan nafas. Sasuke tampak tenang, terdiam, dan Naruto tak mau mengganggunya, karena ia tau, sahabatnya sedang berpikir dan tidak ingin diganggu.

¶¶¶

Kamar bernuansa lavender ini dulunya hanya dinding kosong tanpa pajangan satupun, namun sekarang beda, kamar ini sudah dipenuhi foto-foto dari personil SHOW. Tak lupa, foto pemilik kamar juga ada di dinding bercat lavender ini.

Gadis berambut indigo bergelombang bernama Hinata kini sedang memasang headphone bewarna biru. Wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna tampak tenang. Bibir mungilnya bersenandung lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, getaran dari smartphone nya begitu mengusik, ia melepas headphone nya dan meraih smartphone nya. Senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Kau kan ulang tahun tanggal 23 juli Sasuke…-kun" gumam Hinata sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hinata! Makan malam sudah seleSai!" jeritan itu membuat Hinata tersentak, kemudian ia pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar tercintanya yang penuh dengan foto SHOW dan tentunya banyak Aksesoris serta merchandise yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan.

¶¶¶

Satu pun konser tak akan pernah Hinata lewatkan, termasuk konser tambahan yang diadakan sekarang. SHOW melakukan konser tambahan dalam rangka ulang tahun Sasuke. Satu hal yang Hinata sukai, 'Tidak ada Petugas Keamanan lagi hari ini'.

Konser sudah dimulai, seperti biasa, penonton tetap ramai. Mata Naruto dan Sasuke dari tadi sudah jelalatan, berusaha untuk merasakan eksistensi dari sang Fanatik bernama Hinata.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sosok itu, lagi….. tatapan gadis itu tampak datar. Menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan sama sekali kepada SHOW.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke 'jangan sampai gagal' Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke kini berada didepan pintu toilet wanita, ia tau benar siapa yang diincarnya saat ini. Kalau didengar-dengar, band SHOW tanpa bassis juga lumayan bagus. Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau ada bassis, gumam Sasuke dengan sombongnya. Tak lama, Hinata pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menunduk. Sasuke kini bisa melihat gadis itu dari dekat, kantung matanya tampak lebar dan masih terlihat bekas luka di lengannya. Sasuke heran. Hinata tampak mengendus-endus, dan kemudian mendongak. Kini kedua mata itu bertemu, onyx dan lavender.

"Hinata, lama tak bertemu."

Hinata pun tersenyum… miris.

Sasuke memilih ruang ganti baju dan make over untuk berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Kau mengingatku, Sasuke…."

"Tidak, aku hanya mengenalmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada kecil

"Kumohon hentikan….. kau kekanak-kanakan Hinata."

"Benarkah?" kembali bertanya dengan nada kecil sehingga membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Pulanglah Sasuke... kau bahkan belum debut sampai sekarang." Lanjut Hinata, membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Hinata. Kau yang seharusnya pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Hentikan bertanya 'benarkah' kepadaku."

"Kau ingin handycam itu ya?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke tak habis pikir, Hinatalah yang memang mencuri handycam tersebut. Apa dia benar-benar fans fanatic SHOW.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya Sasuke." Hinata beranjak lalu melangkah ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, namun kemudian Sasuke meraih pergelangan Hinata, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Kembalikan… itu bukan milikmu Hinata."

"Sekarang itu milikku, itu sudah ditanganku."

"Hinata…"

"Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, aku akan memberikannya, tapi dengan satu syarat." Hinata menepis pelan tangan Sasuke, kemudian ia berbalik, menatap kearah Sasuke dengan senyum yang tidak dapat Sasuke baca, apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Jadilah pacarku, walau hanya seminggu." Sasuke merasa salivanya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Kau sudah gila, Hinata."

"Ya, aku gila karenamu."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakimu, aku tidak menyukainya Hinata. Sekarang lihat kantung matamu. Kau menjadi Fanatik aneh." Hinata hanya terdiam, mata lavendernya agak berkaca-kaca, tampak buku-buku tangannya terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, handycam itu tidak akan pernah kukembalikan." Hinata pun ingin berlalu, ia berjalan cepat. Sasuke menggeram frustasi, lalu kemudian berlari mengejar Hinata, kembali menarik lengannya.

"Baiklah…. Hanya seminggu kan? Setelah itu kau akan kembalikan handycam ku?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Iya."

¶¶¶

Naruto memuncratkan smoothies yang ada di mulutnya begitu mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke.

"Teme! Aku tidak ingin kau mati!" jerit Naruto dengan suara cemperengnya sehingga membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang yang ada disekitarnya, sontak Sasuke agak menutup mukanya.

"Diamlah dobe, tidak bisakah suaramu kau kecilkan? Dan juga, muncratan smoties mu menjijikkan." Naruto mengelap jejak-jejak smoothies yang ada di mulutnya dan di meja, lalu kemudian kembali menatap sahabatnya penuh kekhawatiran, sehingga membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak dobe. Aku tidak akan terbunuh di tangannya."

"Teme, kau tau apa yang di update di blognya hari ini?" Naruto menyodorkan smartphone nya kepada Sasuke. "Lihattt! Dia kembali memposting fotomu, ditambah tanda tangannya yang berasal dari darah nya! Benar-benar menyeramkan!"

"Sudahlah dobe." Sasuke menjauhkan smartphone Naruto lalu kemudian melirik arlojinya, Sasuke tampak lelah namun kemudian ia memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak.

"Aku ada kencan dengannya hari ini."

"APAAAAA! Secepat ini dia minta kencan teme? Gadis gila!"

"Pulanglah dobe."

¶¶¶

Hari ini, Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke toko buku. Tempat kencan pertama yang sangat buruk. Sama sekali tidak mengasyikkan, apalagi untuk orang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sosok berambut indigo diantara orang-orang kutu buku yang ada di toko buku ini.

Sasuke melihat plat bagian dimana Hinata berada, agak membuatnya bergidik 'Psikologi'.

"Apa aku lama?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil buku secara asal yang berada didekat Hinata yang tampak sudah membuka sebuah buku yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh… tidak. Aku hanya menunggu 2 jam." Sasuke meringis, ia sengaja membuat Hinata menunggu lama. Untuk apa ia datang cepat-cepat? Dia dipaksa untuk jadi pacarnya kan? Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya perasaan kepada Hinata.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kencan." Jawab Hinata singkat

"Di toko buku?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kemudian mengembalikan buku yang ada ditangannya, ia tatap Sasuke lalu ia pun tertawa ringan. "Kenapa? Menyenangkan bukan?" setelahnya, Hinata berbalik dan pergi ke blok lain, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menganga tak percaya akan Hinata.

Blok yang Hinata kunjungi mulai normal dikepala Sasuke, 'Komik'

"Kau suka membaca komik Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan pipi yang tiba-tiba saja merona, membuat Sasuke heran.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Haahh…. Bukankah aku sudah katakan tadi?" tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, ia hanya kembali diam sambil melihat-lihat komik yang ada di lemari display. Diambilnya sebuah komik shoujo karangan Moe Yukimaru. "Aku suka komik shoujo." Ujar Hinata dengan nada semangat, Sasuke masih menatap Hinata datar. "Tapi aku lebih suka komik tentang ijime *bully" Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran gadis bernama Hinata ini.

"Berapa lama lagi kita disini? Membosankan." Sengaja Sasuke berkata untuk menghilangkan mood dari Hinata. Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan mulut 'o'

'hah? Rusak kan mood mu?' Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati

"Sasuke-kun lapar?" tanya Hinata polos, berhasil membuat Sasuke gantian menganga tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku lapar."

Hinata meletakkan komik shoujo yang ada di tangannya, lalu kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke seraya mengajaknya pergi, Sasuke tersentak dan langsung melepaskan genggaman Hinata. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Hinata terlihat tak peduli, dan hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau bilang kau lapar? Tentu saja ke café."

"Aku suka makanan rumahan. Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" jujur, Sasuke tidak tahan menghadapi 1 hari ahhh koreksi 1 jam pun dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam menatap Sasuke, lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Mau kuantar Sasuke-kun?" dan Sasuke menggeleng kasar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang kini mimik wajahnya begitu sedih melihat kepergian Sasuke.

¶¶¶

Hari kedua, tak ada sms kencan masuk, sehingga membuat Sasuke begitu riang. Dia bisa berlatih musik bersama rekan-rekannya di kos SHOW. Kosan SHOW berada di lantai bawah tanah dari club dimana mereka biasa tampil. Pemilik bar sendiri menyewakannya gratis sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena telah membantu club agar tetap beroperasional.

"Cukup sampai disini latihannya hari ini teman! Kerja bagus!" ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil memberi tepukan kepada masing-masing kru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa latihan hari ini tidak direkam?" tanya Kiba diam-diam sehingga membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam, mereka saling tatap.

"Anu…. Sebenarnya…." Naruto ragu untuk menjelaskan

"Handycam diambil fans fanatik" potong Sasuke tegas, berhasil membuat mata Kiba hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

"Gila!" muka Sai tampak tak percaya "Fans mana yang sampai begitunya? Si Sasaeng indigo kah?" Sasuke tak percaya, Sai juga mengetahui Hinata sang Sasaeng.

"Padahal belum debut. Gila tuh fans! Gimana nih? Gawat kalau video dan foto mesra ku sama Sai kebongkar!" Kiba begitu resah, Sai yang melihat kekasihnya begitu khawatir segera menepuk kepala kekasihnya lembut seraya menenangkannya, ekspresi Kiba yang tersipu membuat Sasuke ingin muntah di tempat.

"Tenang saja, handycam itu akan kembali kurang lebih 5 hari lagi."

"Benarkah sas? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai penasaran

"Si teme jadi pacar Hinata sekarang. Itu syaratnya."

"WHAATTTT!" Kiba tampak megap-megap berusaha mencari udara segar. "Oy Sasuke! Kau tau? Bajuku pernah ia curi dan ia pakai! Astaga, mana pernah juga kejadian, celana dalamku ia ukir namanya, PAKE DARAH!" Kiba pun menggila, dan Sai berusaha menenangkannya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, pura-pura tak mendengar ulah-ulah menjijikkan yang telah Hinata lakukan. Tak selang beberapa menit, sebuah ketukan terdengar. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk membukanya, dan Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang?"

"Aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak akan kupersilahkan masuk." –mengingat kau adalah Sasaeng.

"Aku tau, karena itu….. ini" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan bewarna lavender kepada Sasuke dengan pipi yang merona. "Kau suka masakan rumah. Aku membuatnya semalaman."

'Dasar gadis Freak, Otaku!' Bentak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Buat apa kau melakukannya? Belum tentu kami ingin memakannya kan?" Sasuke menyeringai begitu melihat mata lavender Hinata yang tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"K-kalau ingin di-dibuang, tidak apa-apa." Terdengar isakan diantaranya. "Ini juga, aku kembalikan." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan lagi kepada Sasuke, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku permisi…. Ah iya, besok kita kencan bi-bisa? Um…. Taman kota saja. Aku akan meng-emailmu."

'Gila, darimana dia tau, ?' dan kemudian Hinata pun berlalu.

"Siapa yang datang sas?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Sasaeng" Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai pun menelan salivanya yang tercekat, Sasuke meletakkan bingkisan yang berada ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan…..Bangkai tikuss!" Kiba mulai berpikiran negative.

"Baka! Dia membuatkan bekal untuk kita dan bingkisan satunya aku tidak tau apa."

"Buka dong sas!" Kiba benar-benar rese' itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke dari tadi, sangat kentara bahwa Kiba yang paling merasa terterror berkat handycam yang hilang.

"Ck… dobe, bantu aku."

"Idih! Gak mau teme! Terlalu menakutkan!" baik Naruto, Sai maupun Kiba menjauh, kecuali Sasuke yang dengan pasrah membuka isi dari bingkisan walau sungkan.

Terlihatlah kotak bento di bingkisan pertama, dan setumpuk baju yang telah dilipat rapi di bingkisan kedua.

"Ehhh! Itu bajuku!" Kiba pun tampak kegirangan menyambut bajunya yang sudah kembali. Sasuke membuka kotak bento dan terlihatlah menu yang begitu membuat perut lapar. Bento tersebut sangat cantik dan bergizi.

"Ada racunnya kah?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. "Buang saja Sasuke. Aku tidak mau memakannya." Lanjut Sai kemudian. Sasuke tetap menampilkan wajah stoicnya sambil melihat wajah-wajah temannya yang begitu sungkan untuk mencicipi bento cantik buatan Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kubuang." Sasuke pun pergi keluar sambil membawa kotak bento tersebut.

¶¶¶

Hari ketiga, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Hinata dan Sasuke akan pergi ke taman kota, namun sayangnya Sasuke tak bisa hadir karena badannya tiba-tiba demam tinggi sehingga ia tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Naruto, Sai dan Kiba pun pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat di kosan SHOW.

"Bodohnya aku…. Memakan bekal beracun itu." Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tidak langsung membuang bekal dari Hinata, melainkan memakannya sampai habis tak bersisa. AKibatnya, ia jadi sakit. Ya, sakit! Mungkin Hinata meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam bekal tersebut, seperti yang telah Sai dan Kiba katakan.

"Sasuke-kun!" jantung Sasuke hampir copot begitu mendengar suara horror tersebut. Benar saja, Hinata telah hadir dengan baju sekolah dan cardigan bewarna lavender. Ia tampak lelah, terlihat dari dirinya yang berusaha menstabilkan nafas. Lari heh?

"Aku dengar kau demam."

"Karena masakan anehmu."

"Eh? Kau memakannya."

"Hanya sedikit." Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke melirik kearahnya, dan ia pun terkaget begitu melihat Hinata yang tersenyum lembut dan pipi yang merona. "Arigatou-nee" hati Sasuke sempat berdesir, namun kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Apa demammu tinggi?" Hinata mendekati kasur dimana Sasuke berada, lalu duduk di bibir kasur sehingga bunyi decitan terdengar. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang Hinata. Aku akan istirahat."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau masih tampak pucat." Hinata mencoba meraih dahi Sasuke, namun Sasuke tepis dengan cepat. Hinata tidak tersinggung sama sekali, ia malah menatap Sasuke datar lalu kemudian beranjak mengambil tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan First Aid Box dari sana. "Yokatta ne, aku membawa obat turun panas."

Hinata semakin mendekat, namun Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya samar-samar, karena pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia merasakan pusing yang hebat dari kepalanya.

"Minumlah Sasuke, panasmu akan berkurang." Bolehkah?

Sasuke menolak pada awalnya, namun kemudian menyerah, karena kepalanya benar-benar pusing, sehingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir macam-macam lagi. Begitu minum obat yang Hinata berikan, Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan bahwa dunia begitu gelap.

'Apakah aku mati ditangan Sasaeng? Tamat sudah riwayatku….'

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, ia tatap Sasuke sedih. "Sasuke-kun, kapan kau mau pulang?" Hinata kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil kompres dan juga air. Tanpa henti ia memasang kompres lalu menggantinya jika sudah kering. Ia genggam tangan Sasuke yang besar, kedua tangan mungilnya pun tidak cukup untuk menutupi telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah benar-benar besar ya. Ingat tidak, waktu kecil dulu, kau selalu menggenggam tanganku." Pipi Hinata merona, mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Sasuke saat kecil. "Tapi, Sasuke sekarang berubah ya. Hihi…. Tidak apa. Bagiku, 1 minggu sudah cukup."

¶¶¶

"Sasuke…! Oy… Sasuke!"

Aku rasa, malaikat kematian telah memanggilku. Ya…. Ini memang ajalku. Mengapa dunia begitu kejam? Aku baru saja mau membuat lagu debut untuk SHOW, tapi mengapa! Mengapa harus aku berakhir ditangan Sasaeng?! Dan lebih parahnya, Sasaeng itu teman masa kecilku! Seharusnya aku tidak memakan makanan itu…. Dan tidak meminum obat itu….

"OY TEMEEE!"

Seperti suara Naruto. Apakah Naruto juga diracuni Sasaeng, sehingga ia dijemput dalam waktu yang sama sepertiku?

"OYYY!"

"Hosh…hosh…..hosh…" Sasuke terbangun kaget, paru-parunya berusaha menstabilkan pernafasan, Sasuke pun memegang dadanya. "A-apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati?" Sasuke pun bisa merasakan sakit di kepalanya, aKibat pukulan yang Naruto lakukan.

"Baka teme! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Sudah 2 hari kau tidur." Sasuke menatap Naruto linglung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sinting! Jangan bilang kau lupa ingatan!"

"Tidak….."

"Demammu sudah turun teme, syukurlah." Naruto berlalu untuk duduk disofa yang ada didepan tv. Ia sudah menyalakan tv tersebut dan membolak-balik channelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sasaeng yang merawatmu? Ahh mana mungkin, pasti paman kan?" pertanyaan Naruto tak dijawab Sasuke, ia hanya masih meloading otaknya, sambil melihat suasana sekitarnya. Terdapat baskom berisi air dan beberapa kompres dimeja nya, kemudian ada obat yang sepertinya adalah penurun panas. Ia kemudian memegang dahinya, sudah seperti normal.

'Hinata… tidak membunuhku'

Sasuke merutuki betapa pintarnya (baca : bodoh) dirinya selama ini.

¶¶¶

Senandung kecil itu selalu ia lantunkan begitu headphone ia pasang. Dengan cekatan tangannya memindahkan kursor, menyambung komponen serta mengutak-atik aplikasi yang sedang ia mainkan di laptop kesayangan miliknya.

Hari ini ia mengedit foto boneka voodoo yang sedang memegang sebuah papan kayu, dimana di papan tersebut tertulis nama salah seorang personil SHOW, yakni Sai.

Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Kegiatan yang menurutnya menyenangkan tersebut terinterupsi begitu terdengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Hinata-chan, makan malamnya sudah seleSai."

"Ah… Mikoto-san, aku akan turun. Mengapa Mikoto-san kesini?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, ia melihat Mikoto yang tersenyum diambang pintu.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang."

"Gomen, aku sedang menyeleSaikan ini." Mikoto masuk ke kamar Hinata, ia mendekati Hinata dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hinata. "Apakah ini tidak terlalu menakutkan Hinata? Voodoo doll? Sasuke akan marah nanti."

"Sasuke-kun akan pulang bibi. Bibi tidak usah khawatir." Mikoto mengusap rambut indigo Hinata. "Maaf, bibi selalu menyusahkanmu Hinata."

"Tidak sama sekali bi. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menambah skill ku."

"Bibi sudah mendapat balasan dari pihak Inggris, mereka menerima lamaranmu. Kau akan berangkat minggu ini. Tidak keberatan?" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ketika aku pergi, Sasuke-kun akan pulang. Aku harap, bibi bisa berdamai dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, sejak fugaku-kun pergi, bibi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bibi harus bisa menerima kalau Sasuke-kun memang ingin berkarir menjadi musisi."

"Iya….."

Drrt…..drrt….. smartphone Hinata bergetar. Hinata pun segera menyambut smartphone nya dan melihat sebuah sms masuk, Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku akan tidur lebih awal bibi. Besok….. aku ada kencan."

¶¶¶

Hari ini, hari keenam Hinata dan Sasuke jadian. Hinata sangat gembira, karena untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke yang mengajak kencan, bukan dirinya. Hinata berpenampilan beda dari biasanya, dia menghabiskan waktu dari shubuh untuk berdandan dan tentunya dibantu oleh Mikoto. Rambut gelombang Hinata lebih bervolume dari biasanya, Hinata juga memakai penghilang kantung mata tadi malam sehingga kantung matanya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tempat kencan hari ini adalah taman hiburan. Pipi Hinata merah merona, hatinya deg-degan, ia tak sabar untuk kencan dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar riuhan dai arah barat Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata reflex menoleh kearah barat, dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang dikerumuni gadis-gadis, Hinata terkikik geli, suasana ini seperti yang ada di manga-manga shoujo.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menjerit memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke pun tersenyum, sedang gadis-gadis lainnya tampak sebal melihat kearah Hinata, ada rasa bangga sedikit dihati Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf lama."

"Aku cuma menunggu 1 jam." Sasuke tersentak, ia kemudian melihat alojinya.

"Aku kan bilang datang jam 1 siang. Mengapa kau datang jam 12?"

Hinata terkikik, ia menggaruk pipinya yang merona dan tidak gatal. "A-aku, a-aku sangat be-bersemangat Sasuke-kun. Ha-habisnya, sudah lama aku ingin ke ta-taman bermain."

Ah… Sasuke ingat, saat kecil Hinata memang pernah berkata demikian kepadanya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ya…..

Sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata yang lebih casual dari biasanya, kantung matanya juga hilang. Rambut indigonya yang bergelombang tertiup angin, tampak lembut sehingga membuat Sasuke ingin mengusapnya. 'Astaga….. aku berpikiran apa?' Sasuke memukul kepalanya pelan agar berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku ingin naik comedy putar!"

"Kau itu anak-anak ya? Bagaimana kalau ke rumah hantu? Bukankah kau suka Terror?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan agak menyindir, namun tidak berhasil merubah ekspresi riang Hinata sama sekali. "Nanti saja! Comedy putar dulu, kalau rumah hantu enaknya pada jam 6 sore, lebih terasa feel nya." Dan Sasuke berhasil dibuat Hinata tercengang lagi.

Hinata kemudian menarik telapak tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya, agak membuat Sasuke tersentak, namun kali ini ia tidak menolak. Ia berjalan kecil sedang Hinata berlari-lari. Baru ia sadari, gadis horror ini begitu mungil. Sasuke tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Hinata juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa pelankah? Nona Hinata?" Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata pelan, Hinata tampak sedih sehingga membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Tak lama, Sasuke gantian menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, dan kini Sasukelah yang memimpin jalan. Hinata terkaget tak percaya, pipinya merona melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Hatinya juga berdesir. Ia jadi teringat ketika kecil dahulu.

Musik-musik dari setiap stan saling tak mau kalah, ditambah suara bising dari setiap sarana serta wahana, masyarakat pun tak mau ketinggalanikut andil dalam mengisi suara di udara, sehingga keramaian tidak dapat dihindari jika kau berada di taman hiburan. Walaupun berisik, namun kau tak akan bisa menghilangkan kenikmatan ketika kau berada di taman ini. Waktu pun tak dapat menghalangi langkahmu untuk bersenang-senang. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Hinata, setelah bermain comedy putar sebanyak 10 putaran, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain roller coaster lebih dari 3 ronde. Karena banyaknya guncangan yang mereka lakukan, salah satu dari mereka mengalami gangguan.

"Uweekkk….uwekkkkk…."

"Muntahkan semuanya. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Jangan memaksakan dirimu, dasar bodoh." Sasuke memukul-mukul pelan punggung Hinata. Hinata masih berusaha memuntahkan makan siangnya di semak-semak. Sasuke berdecak sebal, ia pun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan mereka yang mabuk.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan membeli air hangat." Ketika Sasuke ingin pergi, Hinata menarik jaket jeans Sasuke. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, maka Sasuke pun jatuh menimpah hal yang menjijikkan, yakni muntahan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, go-gomen!" Hinata tidak bermaksud melakukannya, ia hanya ingin mempraktekkan kelakuan dari gadis-gadis di komik shoujo, tapi malah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam dan sebal. Hinata semakin menunduk, takut melihat mata onyx yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

Sasuke beranjak dan membuka jaket jeansnya, dan kemudian berlari entah kemana. Hinata masih menunduk, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena telah menghancurkan suasana indah hari ini. Dia benar-benar bodoh, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Namun kemudian Hinata merasakan kehangatan di punggungnya, dan seseorang menyodorkan segelas air hangat kepadanya. Hinata melihat empunya tangan tersebut. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar.

"Pakailah syal itu, dan minum ini."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…."

"Cepatlah." Hinata menerima air hangat tersebut dan meminumnya pelan. Sasuke kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Habiskan, kemudian kita akan pulang." Mendengar kata 'pulang' dari Sasuke, Hinata tidak terima, dia pun langsung beranjak berdiri.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke! Ayo kita lanjutkan trip kita." Ketika Hinata ingin pergi, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau masih mabuk. Pulang saja." Melihat ekspresi serius dari muka Sasuke, membuat Hinata terlihat sangat sedih. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau bermain." Sasuke berdecak sebal, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, membalas mata sedih Hinata.

"Besok saja dilanjutkan." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata kembali, namun Hinata mengelak.

"TIDAK MAU!" dan Hinata pun berlari kerumah hantu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung tak habis pikir.

"Dasar keras kepala." Gumam Sasuke kemudian menyusul Hinata.

Rumah hantu di taman bermain Tokyo, merupakan salah satu rumah hantu terseram dari semua prefektur. Dengan jalan yang bercabang seperti labirin, dan hantu yang bermacam-macam. Kebanyakan hantu asia. Jalanan begitu gelap di setiap blok. Ada juga yang terang, tergantung dari kondisi dan tempat tinggal hantu.

Hinata berjalan tanpa tau arah di rumah hantu ini. Ia juga sudah merasa tersesat, sehingga ia tak yakin kapan ia bisa melewati labirin ini. Beberapa hantu tampak menggodanya, namun kemudian mereka terdiam begitu melihat tatapan Hinata yang lebih menyeramkan dari mereka.

Lain Hinata, lain juga Sasuke. Sasuke adalah 1 dari sekian ribu orang yang sangat membenci hal-hal takhayul, seperti hantu. Sasuke sudah berusaha meyakinkah dirinya kalau setan-setan bangsat ini adalah hantu palsu, namun tetap saja ia menjerit setiap dikagetkan, berlari ketika dikejar, dan selalu berjaga-jaga agar selalu melihat kedepan. Ditangannya juga sudah ada peta, sehingga membuatnya yakin kalau dia tidak akan tersesat.

Tak masalah bagi Sasuke kalau hantunya mengejar. Baginya akan lebih menyeramkan kalau mereka hanya diam disudut dan membujuk kita untuk mengetahui kehadirannya lebih dahulu. Bukankah itu lebih menyeramkan bukan? Seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, karena tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di lorong yang sedang ia lewati kali ini. Lorongnya juga begitu menyeramkan, merah menyala dan terlihat sangat kotor. Sasuke berharap agar dirinya cepat-cepat bertemu Hinata sehingga ia bisa keluar dari labirin menyeramkan ini. Tak lama kemudian, masih di lorong merah, Sasuke mendengar isakan-isakan tangis yang begitu menyeramkan. Sasuke terdiam menghentikan langkahnya. Kakinya mulai bergetar melihat hantu yang sedang meringkuk didepannya. Lorong ini buntu, dan hantu itu diujung jalan menangis menutup mukanya. Selangkah, dua langkah, Sasuke mundur. Ketika Sasuke benar-benar ingin berlari, langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara memanggil namanya. Seperti suara Hinata. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan berbalik mendekati hantu menyeramkan yang ada di ujung lorong tersebut. Sasuke menyamakan tingginya dengan hantu tersebut.

"Hinata…" sapanya takut-takut kalau feelingnya salah. Namun ternyata, dugaannya salah, ketika hantu itu mendongak, dandanannya memang benar-benar keterlaluan, mukanya rusak, sehingga membuat Sasuke kaget dan terlonjak ketakutan. Ketika Sasuke mencoba kabur, hantu itu menarik kaki Sasuke sehingga berhasil membuat Sasuke menjerit ketakutan. Sasuke sudah keringat dingin, dan mukanya pucat ingin pingsan, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasi saat ini. Namun kemudian, ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, dan kakinya tak lagi diseret. Ia pun melihat seseorang yang lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan dirinya dan seseorang yang saat ini memeluknya erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat ini, sungguh ia sangat takut saat ini, biarlah orang ini nanti menamparnya karena ia telah memeluk orang asing ini.

"Sasuke-kun…." Suara ini, Sasuke mengenalnya. Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang asing. "Daijobuka?" orang ini menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke pelan berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hinata" ya… Hinata.

"Aku disini Sasuke-kun, hantu itu sudah kuusir. Beraninya dia mengganggu Sasuke-kun. Beraninya dia menyentuh milikku." Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya, lucu mendengar seorang gadis mengklaim bahwa dirinya milik gadis ini.

"Yokatta ne…." ujar Sasuke masih dengan suara yang lemas. Hinata membantu Sasuke untu bangkit, namun Sasuke menolak, ia malah menahan Hinata untuk tetap duduk. Ia tatap mata lavender Hinata. "Biarkan seperti ini sejenak." Dan kemudian Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Hinata. Hinata hanya memperhatikannya, terdiam membeku melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Hinata usap rambut raven Sasuke lembut. Wajah Sasuke tampak tenang dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Pipi Hinata kembali merona dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di rumah hantu, dan wahana terakhir mereka adalah bianglala.

Karena kejadian dirumah hantu, mereka pun sekarang dalam keadaan canggung. Mereka duduk berjauhan dan bersebrangan di bianglala ini.

Sasuke sibuk di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukan! Bukan kejadian yang ada dirumah hantu. Tapi, tentang Hinata. Masih terukir jelas diingatan Sasuke mengenai Hinata saat masih kecil. Ia dan Hinata memang teman sejak kecil, dan juga satu lagi partner main Sasuke adalah Sakura. Mereka bertiga tak dapat dipisahkan, selalu melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Mulai dari bangun tidur hingga bangun tidur lagi. Namun, semuanya hancur sejak saat itu. Ya, jika saja saat itu tak terjadi, semuanya tidak akan seperti saat ini. Membingungkan sekaligus membuat Sasuke kesal.

Kecelakaan itu….. memakan korban jiwa…..

Kecelakaan di tengah musim panas itu memakan nyawa Hinata. Tapi, sekarang Hinata berdiri dihadapannya. Muncul sebagai seorang Sasaeng dari bandnya.

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata, dan saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa hatinya berdesir. Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Hinata adalah seorang Sasaeng.

Kecelakaan itu…. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ingin sekali Sasuke bertanya. 'Bolehkah?'

"Hinata…" mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke, Hinata langsung semangat untuk menanggapinya.

"Uhm?" Hinata menurunkan sedikit senyumnya ketika melihat wajah serius Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apa?"

"Saat kecelakaan itu…. Bukankah kau…." Kini senyum Hinata hilang seutuhnya, diganti dengan kesedihan, dan Hinata pun melihat kearah jendela.

"Apa Sasuke berharap kalau aku benar-benar mati?" pertanyaan itu membuat saliva tercekat ditenggorokan Sasuke.

"Aku…. Tidak pernah berharap kejadian itu terjadi. Kau tertawa, bersedih, tersenyum didepanku….. tapi kau menerror teman-temanku dari belakang melalui blog mu. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti biasanya? Menjadi Hinata seutuhnya?"

Hinata tersenyum sehingga kembali membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Kau ingin aku yang bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisakah kau bukan Sasaeng?" terdengar kikikan dari Hinata.

"Tidak. Jika aku menjadi Hinata yang biasanya, maka aku tak akan pernah mendapat perhatian darimu…. Dan teman-temanmu." Sasuke terkejut, apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata?

"Karena aku tau, Sasuke suka hal-hal yang unik. Jika aku menjadi Hinata yang sebelum kecelakaan… maka aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Sasuke." Sasuke memucat, tatapan Hinata terhadapnya kini benar-benar serius, dan senyumnya pun minus—hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyadari keberadaanku walau sebentar Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku ketika kau sedang susah, bukan hanya Sakura saja. Aku juga temanmu, bukan Sakura saja. Aku ingin kau kenalkan dengan teman-temanmu, bukan Sakura saja. Dan… aku ingin kau menungguku, bukan hanya Sakura saja." Sebutir air mata tampak mengalir di pipi Hinata. Penuturan dari Hinata sungguh membuatnya kaget.

"Tapi…. Kau benar-benar menganggapku telah hilang dari bumi ini." Hinata tak lagi menatap Sasuke, ia tampak tak sudi menatap Sasuke dan malah menatap pemandangan malam yang indah. Sasuke masih terdiam, ia masih menatap Hinata dalam diam.

Bukankah Hinata kecil… dulu begitu manis? Selalu memanggil namanya, 'thathuke-kun….thathuke-kun…..' kemana pun Sasuke pergi Hinata selalu memanggilnya, memanggil namanya. Dulu…. Begitu dekat. Tapi, sekarang mengapa Sasuke merasakan begitu jauh. Padahal ia ada didepan matanya sendiri. Hinata berbeda….

"Hinata….." Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara, namun kemudian dia hanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di dahinya nya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Hinata mematung, Sasuke mencium dahinya.

"Dulu maupun sekarang….. posisimu tetap sama dihatiku." Dan setelah mengatakan tersebut, pintu bianglala telah dibuka. Sasuke pergi…..

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam, dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir kembali dipipinya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kemudian juga keluar dari bianglala. Ia tatap punggung Sasuke dari jauh, Hinata merentangkan tangannya kedepan seraya ingin menggapai Sasuke. Namun, tangannya pun melemas, begitu juga kakinya. Ia pun terduduk di tanah yang dingin dan kotor. Air matanya masih mengalir, dan kini semakin deras.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" ia panggil nama Sasuke berulang kali. Tapi, percuma mau beratus-ratus kali pun Sasuke terlalu jauh.

Perkataan Sasuke terus mengiang ditelinga Hinata, membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

Tapi, tak apa….

Hinata sudah menduganya….. sudah menduga kalau ini akan terjadi. Karena itu, ia katakan bahwa 1 minggu saja cukup kan? Seminggu begitu indah…. Ini akhir dari kesepakatannya dengan Sasuke. Apa dia membenci Sasuke? Tidak….. tidak ada alasan untuk membenci Sasuke, walau ia cari sampai berualng kali alasannya…. Ia hanya tidak bisa.

¶¶¶

Hinata meringkuk diatas kasurnya, disampingnya sudah ada sebuah handycam yang begitu Sasuke inginkan. Ia tatap kosong handycam tersebut.

"1 minggu itu cepat sekali…" ia usap handycam tersebut. Pelan ia meraih handycam tersebut dan mulai menekan tombol power. Hinata tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak pernah mengganti memory card handycam tersebut. Sepertinya terlalu berharga untuk diganti. Folder-folder yang ada di handycam tersebut juga tersusun rapi. Hinata menatap lama sebuah folder berjudul 'Sakura'. Kemudian, ada juga folder berjudul 'Summer'. Hinata mengklik enter di folder summer, seperti dugaannya, folder ini berisi foto dia, Sasuke, dan Sakura saat liburan musim panas. Sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Siapa sangka hari yang begitu indah itu akan menjadi tragedy. Sungguh mengenaskan. Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat foto-foto tersebut. Jika kau bisa melihatnya sekarang, walau foto bertiga pun, Sakura dan Sasuke selalu paling ekspresif dan….. dekat.

¶¶¶

Sasuke tampak depresi di atas tempat tidurnya, sesekali ia jambak rambut ravennya sambil menggeram. Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Benar-benar kacau. Ia lirik smartphone nya dan mengambilnya dengan tidak yakin. Lama ia menatap layar kaca tersebut dan akhirnya mengetik sesuatu.

blog Hinata

sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat melihat update-an Hinata hari ini. Hari ini Hinata mengupload gambar taman hiburan yang kebakaran.

"Gadis aneh" ejek Sasuke dengan kikikan. "Mau dulu sampai sekarang, posisimu tetap sama. Karena kau adalah Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke meletakkan smartphone nya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"OY TEMEEEE!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget, ia melihat rambut kuning Naruto diambang pintu, wajahnya tampak sangat sumringah dan berbunga-bunga. Ia seperti menang lotere.

"Apa? Dasar berisik." Naruto mendekati Sasuke, ia menarik sebuah kursi sebelum kemudian duduk di samping kasur dimana Sasuke duduk tenang.

"Ayo kita rayakan!"

"Apanya?"

"Besok handycam kita kembali! Assaaaaaaaa!" Naruto meloncat kegirangan. "Tak terasa sudah seminggu ya, sepertinya sangat berat bagimu."

Sasuke terdiam dan tak menanggapi Naruto. "Besok juga ulang tahunmu teme! Pokoknya malam minggu ini kita harus tampil sampai larut malam!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih asyik kegirangan. Sudah seminggu kah? Itulah yang dari tadi masih ia pikirkan.

Setelah ini….. apa yang akan Hinata lakukan? Sasuke terus menerka namun tak bisa ia terka. Apakah Hinata besok datang?

¶¶¶

Hinata terus menyeret koper sampai kedepan perkarangan hingga pak taxi bisa mengambilnya, disampingnya sudah ada Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari Sasuke. Mikoto tampak sedih.

"Cepatlah pulang Hinata. Bibi menunggumu." Hinata tersenyum lalu memberikan pelukan kepada Mikoto. "Bibi tidak akan kesepian, Sasuke akan datang menemani bibi."

"Tetap saja….."

"Bibi, jangan terlalu mengekang Sasuke." Entah mengapa bibir Hinata bergetar setiap kali menyebut nama Sasuke. Mikoto yang menyadarinya juga tambah bersedih.

"Hinata-chan…."

"Ya, bibi?"

"Boleh bibi minta sesuatu?" alis Hinata naik, namun kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

¶¶¶

Suara music rock memenuhi club kembali mala mini, setelah satu minggu ditunggu, akhirnya SHOW tampil, seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini juga berbeda, karena mereka akan tampil hingga tengah malam, karena hari ini benar-benar ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-19. Mata Sasuke dari tadi tidak berpaling kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sudut dekat toilet. Hinata pun tidak melewati konser hari ini. Ada keinginan dari Sasuke agar Naruto cepat-cepat melakukan break, agar ia bisa menghampiri Hinata. Jujur, ia merasakan hawa ketidakberesan dari ekspresi Hinata dari tadi. Hari ini Hinata terus tersenyum, sangat beda dari biasanya.

Saat-saat break telah tiba, Sasuke langsung memberi isyarat kepada Hinata.

Berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke memilih kamar kosannya untuk berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, ini… handycam mu." Hinata menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun langsung menerimanya.

"Kukira kau akan langsung menaruk nya di lokerku."

"Tadinya ingin, tapi…. Mikoto-san menyuruhku memberinya langsung." Mendengar nama ibunya, Sasuke langsung terdiam.

Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, pulanglah. Kasihan Mikoto-san kesepian."

"Bukan urusanmu Hinata."

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah debut Sasuke. Lalu pulang ke rumah."

"Apa kau kesini hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini?" Hinata mengangguk, sehingga membuat Sasuke melengos tak percaya.

"Aku mohon, ini permintaan terakhirku, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa?" mendengar 'permintaan terakhir' dari Hinata membuat Sasuke agak mencelos. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kesepakatan kita berakhir hari ini. Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke, dan selamat tinggal."

"Kau berbicara pakai bahasa apa sih? Aku tidak bisa mencernanya sedikitpun." Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak berkata-kata lagi dan malah berbalik ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat punggung Hinata menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Sasuke menggeram kesal lalu kemudian mengejar Hinata dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti perkataanku? Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetaplah sama."

"Aku tau…. Karena itu, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak ada tempat bagimu Hinata." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan adalah bahkan Hinata tak pantas untuk menginjak belahan bumi manapun? Hinata tidak menyangka betapa kejamnya Sasuke berkata hal demikian kepadanya.

"Tempatmu hanya ada disisiku Hinata….." Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya, dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya secara implicit." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, namun usahanya gagal, genggaman Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi dariku Hinata? Baru kemarin kau bilang aku milikmu." Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu kemudian mengangguk sehingga membuat Sasuke geram akan tingkah Hinata. Pipi Hinata pun semakin merona. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, le-lepaskan a-aku….. pe-pesawat nya akan segera be-berangkat. Wa-waktu break mu juga sebentar lagi se-seleSai."

"Aku tidak peduli." Hinata berhenti memberontak dan kini menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau ini memang bebal. Karena bebal itulah dirimu. Hinata hontou ni baka nee…."

Hinata terlihat masih loading, sehingga membuat Sasuke lelah. "Suki da yo….." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk Hinata dan menciumnya tanpa izin. Hinata masih terkejut akan perkataan Sasuke, ditambah tindakannya juga yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Hinata terlemas dan rasanya ingin pingsan, sehingga Sasuke pun segera menopangnya sambil terkekeh.

"Pe-pesawat….. i-inggris….Pe-pe-pe-pe….." Hinata semakin gagap, apalagi kini berada di dekapan Sasuke. Mukanya semakin merah, sedang Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan.

"A-aku …. A-akan te-tetap pe-pergi….." Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terlepas dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Tentu, sangat memalukan melihat editan amatir Sasaeng SHOW di blog." Hinata kaget, dan melihat kearah Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau kira aku tidak tau kalau itu semua editan? Kau 100 kali lebih cepat untuk dikatakan professional."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Pergilah….. tapi janji, kau akan kembali. Ketika kau kembali, jadilah Sasaeng-ku, bukan Sasaeng SHOW."

"Sa-Sasuke…."

"Ketika kau kembali, posterku akan berjejeran di seluruh penjuru kota. Tak butuh lama bagiku untuk debut, Hinata."

Senyum lembut Sasuke, kemudian dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata juga. Hinata juga memberi Sasuke pelukan hangat sebelum kemudian benar-benar pergi.

'Karena dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau tetaplah Hinata. Dan aku mencintaimu… sang Sasaeng amatir."

¶¶¶

FLASHBACK ON (BEFORE THE ACCIDENT) 7 TH YEARS OLD summer day

"1….2…..3…..4….." suara mungil Hinata terus menghitung, menunggu teman-temannya yang sedang mencari persembunyian yang cocok untuk mereka.

"Sakura-chan…. Aku harus gimana?"

"Sasuke-kun baka! Sasuke-kun kan cowok, jadi harus berani. Nih, kasih bunga matahari ke Hinata." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ayo cepat syana kasyih Hinata bunga ini."

"Nanti Hinata gak mau, Sasuke gak mau ditolak Hinata, Hinata selalu ketakutan didekat Sasuke."

"Cepat syana Sasuke, kalau gak mau, biar Sakura aja." Sakura sudah siap-siap untuk keluar persembunyian, namun kemudian Sasuke menghalanginya. "Yasudah, sini biar Sasuke kasih."

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Hinata dengan bunga matahari yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang badannya.

"9….. 10. Hinata datang teman-teman, eh?" Hinata terkaget melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya, sontak ia langsung mundur jauh.

"Tha…thathuke kok gak thembunyi?" melihat muka Hinata yang mau nangis membuat nyali Sasuke menciut, bunga matahari yang ia pegang di belakang badannya pun dilepasnya sehingga bunga tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

"Thakura mana?" Hinata celingak celinguk mencari Sakura sambil terus menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Hinata jelek! Sasuke gak suka sama Hinata!" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke pun berlari, kemudian disusul Sakura yang mengejar Sasuke.

"Eh? Tha…thathuke-kun?" Hinata terbingung-bingung melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih kejar-kejaran. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang ditelinganya. Dan akhirnya ia pun menangis keras.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Hinata terdiam, beda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terus-terusan ngobrol. Hal itu terus berlangsung sampai kecelakaan pun terjadi, dan Hinata pun hilang dinyatakan meninggal.

FLASHBACK OFF

¶¶¶OWARI-DA¶¶¶

#NB : hai…. Readers, sudah lama tak bertemu hehehehe…. Sebetulnya ini untuk Sasuke ultah, tapi telat banget ya… ehehehe….. sangat sangat telat, gomen ne Sasuke-kun! Soalnya wonder begitu sibuk kemarin. Untuk para reader juga wonder mau mengucapkan maaf sekaligus terima kasih karena masih setia menunggu FF wonder yang lain, wonder ga bisa janji update cepet, tapi wonder akan usahakan menyeleSaikan FF tersebut. Maafkan wonder ya readers sekalian

Tema ff ini bener-bener gaje, endingnya juga gaje, menyedihkan sekali! Ini adalah FF Oneshoot wonder yang pertama kali di fandom Naruto. Wonder juga hobby buat FF untuk lomba, tapu bukan FF Naruto, melainkan FF korea #LOL

Ada satu cerita yang pengen wonder press kan dari FF korea wonder ke FF jepang, tentunya sasuhina…. Tapi kagak jadi jadi…. Wkwkwkwkw….. :D

Belakangan ini wonder lagi senang sama komiknya Moe-sensei, ceritanya sangat manis, wonder sangat berharap bisa membuat cerita manis seperti Moe-sensei :/

Belakangan ini juga wonder disumpel sama One-chan wonder dengan EXO. Alhasil, wonder jadi memuntahkan EXO dikehidupan sehari hari… wkwkwkwkw, tapi readers jangan khawatir, wonder tetap setia di Fandom ini, karena wonder ga ada hiburan lain selain bersama Sasuke #nama laptop# wkwkwkwkwkwkw :D

Berbicara tentantang EXO, begitulah bagaimana wonder mendapat ide tema tentang Sasaeng, sebenarnya Sasaeng itu sebutan Fans fanatic yang nekad di korea, wonder udah usaha nyari apa sih Sasaeng itu dalam jepang? Tapi wonder ga dapat, jadi wonder pake istilah 'Sasaeng' aja dan 'Fans Fanatic'

Hinata juga belum keterlaluan fanatic kok, ada yang lebih nekad dan menyeramkan lagi lho readers! Berbicara tentang Sasaeng, semakin lama dipikirkan, wonder jadi ingin buat Sasaeng version untuk couple-couple lain. Hahahaha …. :D #seleSain woyyy his painless dan MIR… wkwkwkwkwkw… tak disangka banyak pe-er…. Fyuuhhhh… doakan FF yang lain seleSai yaa

Btw di warning ditulis, 'LONG ONESHOOT' apakah ini sudah panjang? Ahh syudahlah….. wonder kira ini cukup panjang :D

Wkwkwkwkw….. Matta ne~~~~


End file.
